1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices for protecting the heel of a shoe. More particularly, it relates to a device that protects a shoe heel of a driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of the prior art
Many people have noticed that shoe heels often wear out long before the rest of the shoe. The standard response to this problem has been to reinforce the heel by mounting a metal plate thereto. Such plates generate loud noises when the user thereof walks over a hard surface, however, and are also known to cause slippage on certain surfaces as well.
It has now been discovered that walking, for many people, is no longer the primary source of deterioration of the shoe heel. Instead, vehicle driving has become the primary source of wear and tear on heels. A long trip can severely damage the heel of the driver's right shoe. An accumulation of short trips has the same effect. What is needed, then, is a means for protecting the heel of a driver's shoe. At the time the present invention was made, however, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the shoe art that there was even a need for a means for protecting the heel of a driver's shoe. Moreover, it would not have been obvious as to how the need could be fulfilled even if the need had been recognized.